ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Nationalists
Nationalism is a right-wing ideology that involves one being against immgration, race-mixing (even though they are some that are not against it such as Japannia or HatianNationalist), and being proud of one's heritage, race, and culture. The Nationalist community is currently growing at a fast rate, most likely due to the high crime rates the Syrian refugees are bringing to European nations. Most Nationalists are white, but there are many Nationalists of color. For example, there are Asian Nationalists, most notably Japannia, Latino Nationalists, most notably RavelordChild and Buena_Memoria, African Nationalists, notably HaitianNationalist, and Middle Eastern, most notably Orthodoxy. The majority of Nationalists are British, Scandenavian, German, and Russian. There are many Polish Nationalists as well. All are faggots who cares Notable Nationalists The nationalist community is large and growing. Here are some that stand (or stood) out Controversia of the rope Veteran_Rangers Ich schwöre Dir, Adolf Hitler, als Führer und Kanzler des Deutschen Reiches Treue und Tapferkeit. Wir geloben Dir und den von Dir bestimmten Vorgesetzten Gehorsam bis in den Tod. So wahr mir Gott helfe! Jimmy Though Jimmy is no longer a nationalist, he was one of the most influential ones while he was a nationalist, and one of the few Black Nationalists that were respected. He was accused of being an Uncle Tom for not agreeing with movements like the BLM movement, or the Baltimore and Ferguson riots, as well as seeming like one who hated his own race. In reality, he does not. Japannia Japannia is one of the most refined nationalist in the community. He is of Japanese descent, and has a lot of pride in his heritage. Japannia doesn't ever bash any other races, and focuses on informing the community about Japanese culture. That's why he's amassed so much attention the passed months he has been active. Japannia is originally from Japan, however moved to the United States a few years ago. He is most known for his catch phrase: "Japannia Rules the Waves." Chxrokee Chxrokee is another very famous White Nationalist. He has over 3,000 subscribers and has been featured in the past. He is one of the oldest famous political accounts in the entire political community. A faggot. Osker Osker started off as a gaming profile but would later meet a nationalist named Goldberg. From there he would find interest in Nazi Germany and then move on to South Africa defending the Boers. As time goes by he would ignore politics to persue philosophy. Despite not being a nationalist anymore he's still someone worth noting especially for his essays on South Africa. GoldbergSheckleschlomo King of Assad memes Bryzn Though he is no longer a nationalist, he was a well known Mexican Nationalist who wrote numerous insightful essays on many topics, especially religion and nationalism. He was apart of the group NU before it disbanded. I hope that faggot beaner quits associating himself with that anarchy bullshit and comes bacn to where he belongs. True_Deutschland True_Deutschland, or Dominik, is a prominent Nationalist/Monarchist with over a thousand subs. He is often under fire for relentless edgy posts consisting of support for nihilism, homosexuality, and monarchism. Despite said posts, he is referred to by many as a very well educated Nationalist, with actual traceable heritage from Germany unlike many skinheads. True_Deutschland is also the prodigy of Der_Patriot, although now surpassing him in subscribers. Saboteur Saboteur is a generally polite and neutral nationalist. He writes many insightful essays as does Bryzn and Japannia. Some call him "ReichMike" which was a nickname given to him when his face reveal was featured in HaitianNationalist's "Guess their name" post. Saboteur's name refrences the Swedish band. He has striking blue and eyes and long blonde hair. His main country of origin is Norway. Mr_Gorbechev Mr_Gorbechev is a long time iFunny political account. He is a very well known nationalist account, mostly famous for his anti-refugee posts. He has been around since 2013, which makes him a community relic. LeCrusader LeCrusader is an American Nationalist, once a raving Anti Semite and borderline Nazi Sympathizer, he gradually evolved into one of the app's biggest supporters of Israel. This support causes him to butt heads with more Anti Semitic nationalists. RavelordChild RavelordChild (or simply Rave) is a Mexican Nationalist that has recently moved to fascist ideals. Although not entirely a political account he often posts gaming related content or in rare cases produces artwork. Community members recognize him for his artwork and general political enthusiasm. Controversia Controversia is well known account, noted for Nihilist ideals and his constant "Nuke the World" sayings. Often referred as 'The Only Good Nihilst' by many, he has lately stopped preaching his Nihilistic ideals which leads many to assume he has moved passed it. He is well like through the community for his comedic tastes. Generalissimo_Suvorov A lesser known account who is a milder Russian nationalist, often even joking about the bad side of Russia, likes Rape of Berlin, hates Turks(cockroaches) Orthodoxy HaitianNationalist HaitianNationalist is one of the few African Nationalists in the Political Community. His posts mainly focus on Haitian and African culture. His real name is Alex, was born in Brooklyn, moved to Haiti, then moved back in 2007. HaitianNationalist's posts usually consists of African and Haitian fashion, foods, landmarks, cities, music, etc. Like very few Nationalists, he doesn't bash other races. Skenderbeu Skenderbeu is Elder Maxson. Ad Victoriam! Separatist EuropaUniversalis A Tosk (Albanian from the South), Europa has near 900 subs and is known for his anti refugee stance and is a leading account on the fact that Slovenia isnt real and that the Crusades were best thing to happen to humans. He is also known for loving the byzantines. Separatist is from Flanders ( a wannabe country in Belgium) that is known for his historical posts and his undieing love of norman and norman culture. He is also a loud voice of the fact that Slovenia is fake and that Finland is more Asian then European. He has near 1k subs. Cuck The word "cuck" is very common in the Nationalist community. The word "cuck" is derived from the word "cuckhold", which is a male who enjoys watching his girlfriend get banged by another dude. Cucks are white people who don't really care about their heritage nor race-mixing. It's the white equivalent of "coon". whoag "Last partner" as in he sucked my dick once and that was it. Maybe if women would put out more I wouldn't need to get a dude to suck me off. Criticism Many complain that nationalist are mostly white teens who are just trying to hide their intense racism behind something more intellectual. A lot of white nationalists are Nazi supporters that worship Hitler, as if he's Jesus. These same nationalists are usually incredibly racist as well, but this isn't to say that white nationalists are the only flawed nationalists. A lot of people criticize Black Nationalists for being supporters of the BLM movement, claiming Egypt is a black civilization, being "dindus", and holding themselves higher than all other races. The Holocaust Many nationalists deny the Holocaust but others instead refer to it as revisionism. With the exception of a few intelligent, honorable profiles like Jimmy and Vet, most nationalists prefer not to argue this with facts and evidence and instead resort to saying "Holohoax" and "muh six gorillian" and posting anti-Semitic propaganda. Despite this, the Holocaust remains a point of contention in the community and a big controversy but the debate has recently died down as of recently. Category:Groups